TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR SYOC
by Fitneptune
Summary: Cancelled/Read newest chapter.
1. The App

The Camera start up fading in on an air port. A dark skinned woman walks out in front of the plane with a pompadour hair style. She's donning a blue sparkled dress and 6 inch black heels. She walks over in front of the camera and begins talking.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Welcome to a new season of Total Drama! I'm your new host Gina Fierce and I'm bringing to you a fresh new season of total drama!"

Camera cuts to her sitting in the cock pit with chef. Chef is engaged in a 'How to fly a plane' Book. "We are back with our loving Chef! He's going to pilot for us and be our personal cook!" Chef looks at her with an eye brow raised. "Alright he's going to be _my_ personal cook. For you guys...well just don't die." She says as her and Chef share a quiet chuckle.

The camera cuts to her sitting in a seat in first class. "This is where one of the two winning teams will sit. That's right. there will be 3 teams this season! All the more drama."

Camera cuts to her sitting in the bathroom confessional. "And of course we can't forget the classics. The good old camera in the toilet mess. What better place to tell your feelings and drama?"

Camera cuts to her standing beside the plane. "We'll be traveling the world's most greatest land marks! And then some...think you've got what is takes? Sign up below!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Application!

Name:

Gender:

Race:

Date of Birth/Birthday:

Stereotype:

Bio/life story:

Personality:

Body/hair/skin/figure/:

Casual Clothing:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Formal:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Advantages:

Disadvantages:

Audition Tape(With reason for joining):

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **A/N And that's it! I hope all my past contestants aren't upset because I restarted the story. Again I lost all purpose for it. But this one is bound to be better! Sign up and be ready for an entirely new competition. (Btw the app will be expanded with additional questions if you are chosen) Remember the longer the app the better! I may take used apps btw. It's kind of an on/off thing. And that's it! Due by next Friday! (The 18th of November) See you all soon! (Also Pm me the app if you don't want others to see it! Also leave a review and Favorite and Follow. (To stay updated!) Byeeezzz!**


	2. Cast List

**A/N It is 11:00 where I'm at and I posted this at about 8:45 and I already have 5 Oc's. This is great! I can't wait till this is filled up. And the first chapter can be produced! Anyways don't read this read the cast list!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(Boy/Girl Fashion btw)**

The Venturous Vultures:

1\. Vincent Brooks ~The Punk Rock Wild Card~

2\. Jaimee Heravan ~The All for one Chick~

3\. Alex Meriweather ~The Brainless Model~

4\. Madelyne "Maddie" Heins ~The Little Ball of Fire~

5\. Daniel Brown ~The Secure and Controlled Twin~

6\. Analise Crawford ~The mysterious two in one~

7\. Seth Lenman ~The Overconfident Manipulator~

8\. Alice "Fantasti-lass" Jones ~The Unknown Heroine~

The Astonishing Armadillos:

1\. Salandro Quintius ~The Above and Beyond Magician~

2\. Dalila Prove ~The first class Only chick~

3\. Dante Brown ~The All Around Twin~

4\. Ximena Florez ~The Telenovela Actress~

5\. Jonathan Wong ~The ultimatum Leader~

6\. Daisy Useful ~The Clutz~

7\. Prince Bourbay ~The Rich perfectionist~

8\. Saki Muranaka ~The Femme Fatal~

The Determined Kittens:

1\. Kevin Conner ~The autistic sweet heart~

2\. Hazel Faux ~The sentimental Femme~

3\. Aleister ~The Spurious Bad Guy~

4\. Kirsten Powell ~The iffy façade~

5\. Cole Lenman ~The Awkward Soc...Socialist~

6\. Cristina "Crona/Crina" Galante ~The lady of sympathy and then some~

7\. Sam Stinama ~The Dork next door~

8\. Diamond Matthews ~The Shy Girl~

...

...

...

...

...

 **A/N: I can't wait for this to be packed and ready to go! I've got an entirely new idea set for this story. Prepare for surprises!**

 **A/N 2: This is happening incredibly fast! If you stay updated with this don't give up now! We are half way there stay with me who knows!? The next chapter may be out before you can say supercalifragileisticxemalidocious! (don't test me and say it in the review -.-) Anyways see ya soon and keep your eyes out it's bound to be done soon!**


	3. Rules other things

**A/N Just a quick explanation of the rules (And some other things) . Ya see I didn't think this would be done in three days. Also I'm working on the first chapter and because I'm using a different format it is taking forever! Like it's about 5,000 words long right about now and that's just for the introductions. Once I'll do that the all the other things are gonna happen but the rules cal explain it for you instead of me.**

Alrighty then. Here are the rules to Total Drama world Tour.

(For your contestant) They will need a new outfit every **2** episodes. Which means. At first challenge they'll have on their everyday clothing. Then afterwards they need a new attire.

(For the OC creator) So past experiences has told me that patience is meant to be tested. With that being said I'll post chapter and every 4-5 days

I'll need a response. Or a brief summary of what your Oc will do in a challenge/who they'll vote etc. (Still within the 4-5 days)

When one Oc dishes dirt about another Oc and they aren't in the same area like (Confessionals/on another road one a challenge) They **WILL NOT KNOW ABOUT IT!**

If your Oc is eliminated do not flame my review section or pm me some trash because you didn't win.

If you have submitted an application that wasn't accepted or wasn't sent in time do not worry! I have plans for you and this in particular person.

You can also send confessionals about what you want your oc to do.

(You probably clicked this and thought it was a chapter huh?)

My mind does not run on one track. I will constantly change my idea/method of how I go about things. My promises do not always last. I will do my best to keep my word and I'll try to give all your Oc's time etc (regarding the situation)

And finally...don't forget to Favorite and follow! (Also again reviews wouldn't hurt)

 **And that's it! First chapter will be a while. I'm gonna make it a 2 parter(probably a 3 parter) And it's gonna be cool! It'll be a while. But it's worth the wait! Cya soon!**


	4. IssuesCancelled

**Don't worry, I'm not dead or anything, but that's probably the least of your concerns. The people who have any remembrance of this profile and story must have great memories but probably hurt feelings. See, I had infinite issues trying to produce the chapter of this story, issues such as, broke laptops, constant under the weather feelings and several other things I don't want to bore you with. The most I can do is say sorry and apologize. I can't write this anymore because the fire is gone. I'll delete this story as a whole later in the day, but now that I am back, I will continue writing. Did you know that making stories like this was incredibly difficult on a phone? I honestly am very embarrassed and feel bad. Once I make the next OC story, I'll go all the way through with it. I won't lack behind or anything and that's my promise. Thank you for those who stayed along the journey, and I'm very sorry for wasting your time. But if you still want to be in one of my OC stories I'll be sure to make a new one of you're best interests.**


End file.
